Dark Horse
by DarkDiamondLover
Summary: Juliette, an American Pop Sensation. Mai, a Freshman in High School. Between the two, there is no difference. What happens when one day, after school, Mai and her friends tell a scary story and meet Kazuya Shibuya? What happens when Mai breaks a camera and injure an assistant the following day? What happens when Juliette's partner wants her dead? (copyrighted 2013 DarkDiamondLover)
1. The Beginning of Everything

**Hello my favorite people in the whole world, well on Fanfiction ^^ I know this may be a surprise to you, but I want to welcome you to the revised version of Say What, but there is a name change :) This is the same story, but changed and revised. It is called: (drum rolls) Dark Horse. So, enjoy ^^**

**P.S. Bold = English; **Plain = Japanese; _Italics = Thoughts/Dream_

**SUMMARY:**

Juliette, an American Pop Sensation. Mai, a Freshman in High School. Between the two, there is no difference. They are the same person, but in two different worlds.

When Mai, a girl who has been missing for the past 12 years of her life comes up and Juliette disappears, it shows to some that Mai was in hiding under the name Juliette.

Mai is back in Japan and she continues the life she once had.

What happens when one day, after school, Mai and her friends tell a scary story and meet Kazuya Shibuya? What happens when Mai breaks a camera and injure an assistant the following day? What happens when Juliette's partner wants her dead?

Well, it is up to Mai and the gang of SPR to come and solve these mysteries.

**Chapter One: The Beginning of Everything**

* * *

**November 7 (7:20 pm)  
Juliette's P.O.V**

**"Juliette, you messed up at that move! Just kidding! I just wanted to let you know that you currently have 10 minutes until show time. So, get ready!"**

I stopped mid-dance and turned to face Hotaru. Hotaru is my manager, dance choreographer, and a sister-like friend. She is 27 and has black hair and light green eyes. She was technically my older sister since we have known each other since I was 4 and she was 15. She is the only person who knows what will happen to me tonight at this concert.

I sighed and stood up straight. I looked at Hotaru and noticed how she had her hands on her hips and a small smile on her face. I couldn't help but to smile back at her.

**"Yeah, I know Hotaru. I'm nervous, but then again, I'm not."**

**"Everything will turn out great Juliette. Just, when you go back to Japan, I suggest you keep in contact with me."**

I nodded. Since the age of 4, I was left to live with a close family friend for 12 years. I didn't mind living with them at first, but I missed my real family. The Taniyama household. Well, my parents, including my twin sister went back to Japan and left me here with Hotaru and her family.

I thought that they would come back, but things got a bit tough. When I was going home from school when I was 7, I got a phone call from my twin sister stating that our dad died from being run over by a drunk driver. We both cried for hours and when I finally passed out from crying, I thought they would call again, but they didn't.

Then during my dance rehearsal, I got another call. It was when I was 13. My sister called me again and this time said that our mom was involved in a shooting incident. Again, we both cried, and this time, I was for sure that she was going to come to be with me, but of course, that wasn't the answer.

Then, when it was my 14th birthday, I had a vision of me being involved in a hit and run. I was with a boy when it occurred, but I barely recall what happened. All I remember was that the person driving was a female. Since then, I was the only sole survivor of the Taniyama bloodline. I sighed and the sigh didn't get unnoticed by Hotaru.

**"Are you thinking about what happened to your family?"**

I looked at her and nodded. She nodded and gave me a hug. I felt her run a hand through my long light brown hair. I hugged her back and after a while, we pulled apart. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

**"Well, I'll get you at the 2 minute mark. So do your thing."**

I nodded and she left. I turned to look at the mirror behind me. I smiled as I looked at my reflection. My caramel eyes were filled with mixed emotions, but other than the million emotions, I was ok.

I have a secret that most don't know of me. I have clairvoyance, PK, and I have psychic powers. I rarely use them since I barely visit haunted places. Not only that, but I only use my clairvoyance when it involves someone getting lost.

Right now, I am 16 and I'll be turning 17 in a few months. I have a childhood friend named Cole, but we are more of singing buddies since that was what we did most of the time when we were together. The first time we met was total chaos.

**Flashback**

_It has been exactly one week since my parents and sister left me here in America. I had started Kindergarten today. Compared to the other kids, I was more quiet and rarely left the classroom. The teachers and other students didn't mind, but on certain days, the teachers would ask me to go out and have fun with everyone else._

_Everyday, when I got to school, none of the students cared for me since I wasn't talkative and I was always timid and shy. One day, during the middle of the school year, a boy transferred into our class. He was shy, had dark blue hair, and brown eyes. From introductions, his name was Cole. _

_When it was my turn to introduce myself, I stood up form my seat and walked to the window before sitting down on the little bench. I turned my attention to Cole and he looked surprised._

_"My name is Juliette."_

_It was a simple introduction and I just turned away. Then, during break the following day, I decided to stay in class and just sing a song. I didn't notice anyone in the classroom so I just sang. Then, during lunch the same day, everything changed. I had just finished eating and was going to head back to the classroom, when I was stopped._

_"Hey, Juliette, mind if I join you?"_

_I jumped and turned around to face Cole. I tilted my head sideways and then I realized that he must have caught me singing earlier. I sighed and agreed. After that, we became close friends._

**End of Flashback**

I sighed and decided to fix my outfit. I was in a long sleeved pink dress that ended up a little bit above my knee. It has black lace at the end of the dress and also near the sleeves. I wore black ankle boots**. **I decided to keep my hair down and just put on my black mini top hat with a pink ribbon on it.

I walked over to my bag which contained my plane ticket, some clothes, and my phone. I glanced at the clock. _7:28_. I took a deep berth and I heard a knock. I walked over to the door and I saw Hotaru.

**"Are you ready?"**

I smiled and nodded. She hugged me and I hugged her back.

**"I'm going to miss you Hotaru."**

**"And so will I, Mai."**

I smiled and we walked towards the stage. I took a deep breath and grabbed my white mic before walking up the stage. I could hear the crowd screaming my name. I smiled and stood in the center.

**"Hi everyone! I'm glad many of you got here tonight on this magical night! I hope you enjoy your time here! So let's start with my favorite song!"**

I heard the song starting. I held the mic up to my face and began to sing the song.

**The ground is not safe under my feet,  
suddenly it's all gone,  
Be careful with the things tasting too sweet,  
the will make you're head sore.**

**Do you care,  
do you know?  
All my life,  
all of my life I've been waiting for…  
Do I dare,  
to let go,  
I'm so scared.  
Oh, I will because you do,  
see me through,  
make me new.  
Oh, thank you,  
for letting me inside your world,  
where it hurts,  
I promise you,  
this dream is true,  
I just wanna say thank you.**

**What's the thing you do making me weak,  
I used to be the strong one,  
I never cared about those kind of things,  
my sanity is all run.**

**Do you care,  
do you know?  
This feeling,  
all of my life I've been waiting for…  
Do I dare,  
to let go,  
I'm so scared.  
Oh, I will because you do,  
see me through,  
make me new.  
Oh, thank you,  
for letting me inside your world,  
where it hurts,  
I promise you,  
this dream is true,  
I just wanna say thank you.**

**We're flying over rooftops,  
never been so high before,  
No one's gonna hear us.**

**'Cause you do  
see me through,  
make me new,  
Oh, thank you,  
for letting me inside your world,  
where it hurts  
I promise you,  
this dream is true.  
I just wanna say thank you,  
thank you.**

**Oh, thank you,  
oh, thank you,  
for letting me inside your world,  
where it hurts,  
I promise you,  
that this time it's true.  
I just wanna say thank you  
thank you**

**Thank you,  
I just wanna say,  
thank you.**

When I finished, I looked at the crowd in front of me, some of them were crying since the song was so touching. I smiled at them and I don't know if I made it worse or better but they started to cry some more.

I bit my lip before I stood up a bit straighter. I cleared my throat before taking the mic to my lips once more.

**"Thank you! So yeah, there was the first song and I would like to thank all of you. So here is the next song!"**

As the music began to play, I glanced at the crying girls and they stopped crying and decided to sing along with me. I smiled and I began to sing.

**Let's make this fleeting moment last forever  
So, tell me what you're waiting for?  
I'm gonna keep it frozen here forever,  
There's no regretting anymore.  
It's worth to wait, even so far away.  
I'm making the night mine until the day I die.  
No lights to brake when you're having right here  
You know what it feels like when you're dancing blind  
All alone, just the beat inside my should,  
Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold,  
In the zone, where the beat in uncontrolled,  
I know what it feels like.**

**Come on make me feel alive,  
Feel alive, feel alive,  
feel alive, feel alive  
Feel alive, feel alive, alive, alive, alive  
Alive!**

**Meet me under shining lights,  
I've been waiting right here all my life  
Feelings you can't deny that  
you're living open up your eyes  
And I just wanna sink into  
your crazy laughter  
Come on make me feel until the pain don't matter  
Every second here makes my heart beat faster  
Finally think I found what I've been chasing after  
All alone, just the beat inside my soul.**

**Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold,  
In the zone, where the beat in uncontrolled,  
I know what it feels like.  
Come on make me feel alive,  
Feel alive, feel alive,  
feel alive, feel alive  
Feel alive, feel alive, alive, alive, alive  
Alive!  
All alone, just the beat inside my soul.  
Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold,  
In the zone, where the beat in uncontrolled,  
I know what it feels like.**

**Come on make me feel alive,  
Feel alive, feel alive,  
feel alive, feel alive  
Feel alive, feel alive, alive, alive, alive  
Alive!  
I know what it feels like.  
Come on make me feel alive,  
Feel alive, feel alive,  
feel alive, feel alive  
Feel alive, feel alive, alive, alive, alive  
Alive! Feel alive!**

As soon as I finished, I smiled at everyone. In my head, thoughts raced through my head. I didn't want to leave behind this world, but I knew that I would have to. I took a deep breath and looked at everyone. I smiled and decided to give them the news.

**"Alright! This will be the last song before the next singer comes up on stage!"**

The song came up and I knew it would just be me singing it with the recording of Cole, the other singer of this song. I sighed and I began to sing the last song.

**Oh, no.**

**(Cole:)**

**Yeah,  
Ya'll know what it is  
Juliette Love  
Funky Cole, aha  
Let's rage**

**(Juliette:)**

**I knew you were  
You were gonna come to me  
And here you are  
But you better choose carefully  
'Cause I, I'm capable of anything  
Of anything and everything**

**Make me your Aphrodite  
Make me your one and only  
Don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy**

**So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine**

**There's no going back**

**(Juliette:)**

**Mark my words  
This love will make you levitate  
Like a bird  
Like a bird without a cage  
But down to earth  
If you choose to walk away, don't walk away**

**It's in the palm of your hand no baby  
It's a yes or no, no maybe  
So just be sure before you give it up to me  
Up to me, give it up to me**

**So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine**

**There's no going back**

At this point, I stopped singing and was going just dance along with the 'recording' when from the corner of my eyes, I saw Cole come up stage and began to rap. I laughed as he rapped and I smiled and danced my part.

**(Cole - Rap Verse)**

**Uh  
She's a beast  
I call her Karma (come back)  
She eats your heart out  
Like Jeffrey Dahmer  
Be careful  
Try not to lead her on  
Shawty's heart was on steroids  
Cause her love was so strong  
You may fallen love  
When you meet her  
If you get the chance you better keep her  
She's sweet as pie, but if you break her heart  
She'll turn cold as a freezer  
That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor  
She can be my Sleeping Beauty  
I'm ton' put her in a coma  
Woo!**

At this part, he hugged me and we stood side by side. He let me go and continued to rap while I moved to the edge of the stage to say hi to the crowd causing many to scream my name and try to shake my hand.

**Damn I think I love her  
Shawty so bad  
I'm sprung and I don't care  
She got me like a roller coaster  
Turn the bedroom into a fair  
Her love is like a drug  
I was tryna hit it and quite it  
But lil' mama so dope  
I messed around and got addicted.**

**(Juliette:)**

**So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for (you should know)  
Baby do you dare to do this  
Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse (like a dark horse)  
Are you ready for, ready for (ready for)  
A perfect storm, perfect storm (a perfect storm)  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (mine)**

**There's no going back**

As soon as the song ended, Cole walked over to me and gave me a hug again. There were some girls screaming that Cole was up on stage with me and giving me a hug. I laughed and pulled away.

He walked over to one of the girls in the first row and asked her a question. She understood and stood at the center of the stage holding his mic.

**"Um, hi. My name is Anne and out of all three songs, in order of how I liked them was 1. Dark Horse, 2. Thank you, and 3. Alive. I liked Dark Horse the most because it was a duet sort of thing and also because of Cole."**

I smiled and ignored the fact that she liked Cole more than me, but it was to be expected. I sighed and felt tears brim my eyes as I was going to tell everyone what tonight meant for me. I took a deep breath and decided to tell everyone.

**"Thanks Anne for coming up on stage. Now, to everyone, this is my last performance because I have been singing for a long time and I thought I should end my career of singing now. I don't base this off of tonights performance, but I have been thinking of this for months now. It has been fun meeting all of you, singing to you all, and just being a singer. I would like to give a round of applause for Cole, who will now be singing solo from now on! I guess this is goodbye! Goodbye everyone!"**

With that, I turned to leave the stage. I passed my mic to Hotaru who was crying. I smiled in reassurance before I walked to my dressing room. I grabbed my bag and slipped into a jacket. I then left the room and headed to my car parked at the back where the staff would park. I got in the vehicle before I headed to the plane.

**DDL: Ok, so that was chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it than the last one! I know you guys may think 'why is she changing it! no!' and all, but I decided to revise it since I wanted to make it a bit different. **

**Mai: I don't know if I should be happy that it gets rewritten or if I should be annoyed.**

**DDL: Well, you can be a bit of both :) Anyways, the songs on this chapter were 1. Thank you by Kerli; 2. Alive by Krewella; 3. Dark Horse by Katy Perry (Title of this story used after her song) So, I hope it was ok.**

**Mai: Not really…I mean I have to beat Cody, I mean Cole (dumb name change by the way) all over again.**

**DDL: It won't be that bad.**

**Naru: You had a good story last time.**

**DDL: ~surprised he gives a compliment, then realizes why he is asking~ Don't tell me! You are acting the same exact way when I rewrote Can't Forget You, So I Won't! You ended the story with you and Mai together! **

**Naru: ~silent~**

**DDL: ~smiling evilly~ mwahahahaha I am going to make this story a bit more fun hehehehehehehehe**

**Naru: ~sweat drops~**

**DDL: REVIEW/COMMENT! FOLLOW/FAVORITE! Until next time~ DarkDiamondLover out 3**


	2. File 1: Evil Spirits All Over Again?

**Bold = English; **Plain = Japanese; _Italics = Thoughts/Dream_

**Summary so far:**

To her, quitting meant starting over again. She has no idea what to do with her life now, but she knows one thing. Find the person who killed her family.

Mai is finally back in Japan and she continues the life that had been cut short due to her moving to America. What happens on the day she starts school (especially the same school she has been going to whenever she is traveling to Japan) Mai and her friends decide to tell scary stories.

What happens when they meet Kazuya Shibuya? What happened when Mai breaks a camera and injure his assistant the following day?

Well, it is up to Mai and the gang of SPR to come and solve these mysteries.

**Thanks for the Reviews**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx  
loveutillurdead  
Michelle7  
NekoManiaLover96  
Tomoe-Chii  
Mari Boo  
xflyingbutterflies  
girltiger1011  
Wonder42  
Jaz-147  
uyay  
khodijah98**

**Chapter Two: File 1 - Evil Spirits All Over Again? Part One**

* * *

**November 7 (8:30 pm)  
Juliette's P.O.V**

**"You 3 check that way while we will check this way. We have to find her!"**

I sighed as I heard the paparazzi running around the airport just trying to find me. They arrived shortly after I had changed into a pair of dark jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. I didn't get why they were looking for me.

I sighed once more. I heard footsteps coming towards me and I didn't look up. The footsteps stopped…in front of me. I mentally cursed, but still didn't show my face.

**"Are you by any chance Juliette?"**

This time I looked up at the person. It was a woman holding a camera. She was in a dark blue shirt and a pair a blue jeans. Her hair was in a high ponytail. She was one of the many paparazzi's that were looking for me.

I decided to lie to her. I smiled a fake smile and shook my head 'no'.

**"I'm sorry, but I have been getting that same question for a while now. I am not Juliette. My name is Mai, Mai Taniyama."**

Just then, I heard my plane being called out.

**"Flight 2280 is ready. Passengers please head to the boarding station, we are about to begin our flight to Japan. I repeat, Flight 2280 is ready. Passengers please head to the boarding station, we are about to begin our flight to Japan."**

I sighed and stood up. I turned to the woman and smiled.

**"Well, my flight is here. Goodbye."**

With that, I turned to walk to my plane. I passed the flight attendant my ticket and passport. She smiled and I boarded the plane. I sat in a random seat and before I knew it, we were flying high in the sky headed to Japan.

* * *

**November 8 (8:20 am)  
Mai's P.O.V**

I stretched out my body as the plane landed. It had been a while since I was last here. It had been a while, but still Japan was the same as before. Once I entered the airport, I grabbed my luggage and looked around to see if anyone was here to pick me up. Of course, no one.

I sighed and walked out of the airport. A taxi driver ran over to me and stopped me. I raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Are you in need of a ride? I will take you. Ride fee of 10315 yen (100 dollar). Very cheap."

I sighed and crossed my hands over my chest.

"I'm sorry, I don't think 10315 yen is 'cheap'. I know where I am going. Besides, I have someone picking me up."

At this, he looked at me in a way of disbelief. I turned to walk away. Before I was even a few steps away, a hand grabbed my arm and stopped me. I turned and was looking at the taxi driver. He had the look of anger.

I took a step back, but he pulled me closer. I struggled for him to let me go, but his grasp just tightened with every move I made. He raised his free hand and I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, but nothing came.

Instead, I felt a hand wrap around my waist and pull me away. I opened my eyes and I saw a man with half of his hair covering his face holding the taxi driver's raised arm and I turned my head to look behind me. Doing so, I was met with dark blue eyes.

The eyes were breathtaking. I looked away from embarrassment and tried to pull myself away from the hold, but the person held me there. I blushed and looked at the person. He had black hair that when the light hit it, it was blue.

His face was pale like paper, but you could see some color making him look at least human. He was taller than me and looked about a year older than I am. We looked at each other for a bit before I heard the man yelling at me from behind.

"You could have said yes! This is for my family! You could have said yes and I wouldn't have bothered you again, but you had to say no."

The person holding me let me go as soon as the man stopped yelling. He moved to stand in front of me and looked at the man.

"Sir, I don't think grabbing her arm and almost hitting her is a way to ask. If she didn't wish to ride your taxi, then she didn't want to ride it. Also, just because it is for your family doesn't mean that you could force people to pay and do things like that."

The man was speechless. He looked down in defeat and I took a step back. I wanted to get out of here. Before I could move to walk away, the boy turned to face me and I stood still. He looked at me for a while and I just looked back at him.

"I suggest you be careful from now on."

With that, he walked to the man with half of his hair covering his face and I just stood there. I sighed and grabbed my bag that I had dropped during this commotion. I sighed once more and decided to take a bus to the apartment I had bought a few weeks ago.

* * *

**November 8 (11:30 am)  
Mai's P.O.V**

Upon reaching the apartment complex, I noticed how the manager was standing in front of the building waiting for me. She was a small lady who looked to be in her late 60s. She had her silver hair in a bun and wore a simple kimono.

She smiled at me and I walked towards her.

"Ah, you must be Mai. Your room is on the 3rd floor. It is a shame the previous tenants left after years living here, but they left all their furniture in the building so you don't have to worry about buying furniture. The room has 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, 1 family room, 1 dining room, 1 kitchen, and also a study/library. You get to your room by an elevator and to access the elevator, you will need a card. Then you will get to your room, but before that, there will be a miniature gate where you will punch in your own code. Finally, you will have a key for your door. This building has security cameras on every floor and will watch for criminals. Don't worry, there has never been a hack in the security system once. So, here is the card for the elevator and your keys. I hope you have a wonderful stay here at Daydreamer."

I nodded and I walked inside the building. I reached the elevator and slipped in the card. The elevator doors opened and I entered. I walked inside the elevator and looked at the buttons. I clicked the 3rd one and the elevator doors closed and the elevator began to move.

When the doors opened again, I was on the 3rd floor. The floor was decorated with plants here and there. I walked over to the gate and thought of a password and when I thought of it, I punched in the digits and I heard the sound of it being accepted.

I heard a 'click' and I opened the gate. I walked through and shut the gate doors before walking to the front door. I opened the door and stepped inside. It was pretty and once inside, I closed the door and dropped my bag beside me. I walked around and was amazed at how much design the building had.

I sighed and decided to go out and buy some food for the fridge, cut my hair, get some school supplies, and check out the school I will be attending.

As I was getting my hair cut, I didn't look at the mirror until the finished product. When I was done, I looked at the mirror. I saw myself with short shoulder-length hair. This is the real me. Mai Taniyama. Juliette was just a pseudonym. I'm glad to be back.

I paid for my hair cut and I went to check out my school. Upon reaching the school, I met the principal. He smiled at me and we walked around the school.

"You will be starting school next week on Monday. Your books will be given to you on Monday along with your locker. Your uniform will be taken care of later on today."

I nodded and we continued on. When I had to go, I got my uniform and left the school. While walking out of the school, I noticed an abandoned school house. I felt that something was going to happen here soon, but I didn't know what.

I had been to Japan previously, but this will be my fist time staying here for a long period of time. I knew a few people personally due to disguising myself and myself when I was here on tour. I made friends with Keiko and Michiru. We talked on the phone a couple times when I left Japan, but this time, I will see them more often.

I stopped in my tracks and I looked at the abandoned school house. There was an aura surrounding the place and I didn't know what toe of aura it was, but I did know that it wasn't a good one.

I sighed and I went to buy my school supplies along with some food.

* * *

**November 11 (7:20 am)  
Mai's P.O.V**

When I woke up today, I glanced at my alarm clock. I almost screamed. I had 20 minutes before school began. I didn't want to be late, but I knew I would if I didn't move. I got out of bed and stripped myself of my pajamas before changing into my uniform.

I slipped into my shoes and brushed my hair. I brushed my teeth and when I finished, I grabbed my bag that had my keys, phone, and supplies.

I ran out of the house making sure I locked the door and ran to the elevator. I slipped my card into the slot and waited. When the door opened, I stepped inside and pushed the button for the lobby. As I waited for the doors to open once more, I fixed up my appearance a bit.

Making sure that my white long sleeved button down was buttoned, the red bow straight, my black knee highs weren't slipping, and my skirt was proper. When I finished fixing myself up, the door opened and I exited the elevator.

I ran out of the front door, but not before I greeted the manager. Once I left the building, I ran towards the school. Along the way, I couldn't help but smile since it was the first day of the start of everything. I walked into the school and changed my shoes into the school shoes before walking to the classroom.

I reached the classroom just in time since when I entered the room, the bell sounded and students were getting to their seats. I sighed in relief and before I sat in a seat, the teacher walked in and she stopped me.

"Hello Mai. Welcome to Seiyuu High School. Want to introduce yourself to everyone?"

I smiled and nodded. I stood in front of the class and smiled at everyone. Little did I know, trouble was just around the corner.

**DDL: Done with this chapter! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and also the other chapters! Alright, so I will be publishing the next chapter of Can't Forget You, So I Won't later on today! Sorry for the long wait on that one. I am on Winter Break so I will have a lot of time to write this for all of you!**

**Mai: Wait, was that NARU who saved me at the airport?**

**DDL: ….maybe…..**

**Mai: REALLY!**

**DDL: …..**

**Mai: Answer me please! ~puppy eyes~**

**DDL: ~looks away~ I won't answer that! Anyways! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Until next time, DarkDiamondLover out!**


End file.
